Dark Writings
by Shadow290
Summary: Poetry from and about Raven. Very intense. Please read and review. Rated for gore, violence, and death. However not all poems are like that, just a few.
1. Losing Emotion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans (but I wish I did!!)

**Author's Note: **This is just going to be a collection of poems mostly about Raven. I usually write them in my spare time and when I have nothing better to do. So review and let me know what you think. Flames are accepted just don't bash me to death. I don't know what inspired me to write this one. Most of the time there is nothing really inspiring me to write these poems except that Raven is my favorite TT character. I might write some more focused on the other Titans but not a lot. I'll have to think about it. So enjoy!!!

**Losing Emotion**

They are gone

I can't feel any remorse or sorrow

Just a bitter emptiness inside

A vacant space that will never be filled again

Even when I have been engulfed in darkness I have searched for the light

And when I finally found it, it was snatched away from me

All my life I have suffered and waited only to have everything taken away

What is the point of living a life without emotions?

There is none

I will never be able to feel happiness when I play with my fellow Titans

I will never be able to feel sad when a tragedy occurs

I will never feel excited when some miracle happens

I will never feel annoyance when Beast Boy never leaves me alone

I will never feel depressed when I want to

I will never feel anger when my enemies hurt my friends

I will never get scared when we watch a scary movie

I will never be me again

I would give anything to have them back, even give up the control I have gained from losing them

But I can look through all my spell books

I can consult the greatest witches and wizards of all time

But I will still not find a cure for this curse

So I seek comfort in the darkness that has always been there for me

Cold and emotionless is no way to live and so that must mean that I am no longer living

Only a hollow shell remains of the girl named Raven


	2. ALONE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans (but I wish I did!!)

**Author's Note: **I don't know what inspired this one. But read and review please!!

**ALONE**

When you are alone…

**A**ll your hopes and dreams are forgotten, shattered into fragments so tiny that you could never hope to put them together again.

**L**ove is a foreign thing to you, your heart rejects it like it would poison

**O**nly turning to the darkness comforts you and as you embrace it, it consumes you

**N**obody comes to your aid in your times of greatest need and when you scream it only echoes through emptiness

**E**motions begin to build up like water in a dam until finally it overflows and drowns you


	3. A Demon's Confines

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy. Wasn't "Birthmark" such a great episode? I can't wait for the next one about it. Anyways here's my next poem so read and enjoy. Oh and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

**A Demon's Confines**

It is clawing inside of me

Clawing at its binds within my mind

Searching for a way out

Each day it continues relentlessly

Sometimes so weakly that I hardly notice its presence

And sometimes so ferociously that it comes close to breaking loose

To say that I am solely afraid of what it is, is untrue

But to say I fear what it can do is the truth

To fully embrace the dark side would be the end

Not only for me but for humanity as well

So each day I struggle to keep the bars of the cage strong

Sacrificing my emotions to keep it in check

Only two of them have seen the demon that lives in me

They fought it and defeated it when it escaped, but they do not understand

Just because it was defeated once doesn't mean it won't strike again

The demon in me just doesn't die or admit defeat

In a way I am glad that they don't know the full truth

I am already ostracized enough without having another thing to make me more different

But my secrets are slowly being unraveled

And with each secret found out the demon within me grows stronger

Eventually it will be released with its full power

And bring about a hell that even your worst nightmares couldn't compare to

Yet for now I will continue to fight

Until the darkness inside of me swallows everything whole


	4. Demon Violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I guess I was feeling particularly violent today so for all those who might be a bit squeamish you might want to skip this poem. Anyway, as always read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

Demon Violence

Hate

It surges in the core of my soul

All my life I have withheld it

But now it is too much

I tremble with the effort of holding it back

I write to keep it from taking over me

But the control has been steadily loosening

I can't do it anymore

Voices in my head whisper to me

Telling me to release it

To allow my hate to consume me

Whispering over and over

Taking pleasure from the relentless torture they force upon me

Until finally I crack and turn away from the light

I am ready to embrace my demonic side

To let that overpowering darkness fill me

And as I let it take over I can feel my soul submerged in an ocean of hate and fury

My past hopes and desires are lost in the tumultuous waves as the desire to kill and destroy surge over me

I am unrecognizable from who I once was

I look into the mirror only to find a demon staring back at me

A demon with four blood red eyes, long amethyst hair, and a sinister grin upon its face

As I walk out I could feel the air crackling with my friends' confusion, fear, and nervousness

I only smile, baring glistening white fangs at them

They shrink back as I approach

Yet perhaps something was left of my lost conscience because I couldn't destroy them

So I went to the one place where I know I can have my fill of blood and death

To have a chance at revenge upon all those who had wronged me in some way

Because to me prison is just not enough for them

No matter how long they stay when they are released they just go into the same continuous crime cycle

So I have taken it upon myself, with great pleasure, to deal out a more suitable punishment

I phase through the prison walls and gates

Past shocked guards and visitors who can only stare with wide eyes

Until finally I reach a room where all of them are eating

A malicious grin spreads over my face as I hear their cries of horror and watch as they scramble to escape

And then the fun begins

With a simple thought I lock all the exits, laughing delightedly as I hear some begin to cry and beg for forgiveness

But there will be no forgiveness, no mercy

I pick up my first victim who is struggling wildly in a claw made from magic

Ever so carefully I peel off the first layer of his skin, while he screams like a banshee all the while

I take my time, using him as an example of what is to come for the others

With that done I use my powers to break all the bones in his legs and arms

Breaking each bone separately and slowly so he can dwell on the pain

His cries for mercy have long since stopped, and I can tell he is just upon the brink of falling into unconsciousness

Done with him I use my powers to lift him up and repeat to continually smash him into a wall

Not stopping until the ground beneath me is covered in brain and spinal fluids along with shattered bones

Satisfied, I turn to face the others

They are speechless and openmouthed with horror

I notice, with some amount of disappointment, that some of them are already dead

They had stabbed themselves with the cafeteria utensils, to save themselves from the fate that they knew they had coming

But it doesn't matter

Either way I will get to them in hell and their suffering shall be doubled for running

But for now I am content with picking up their dead bodies and tearing them to ribbons over the other convicts' heads

The screaming starts up again as they are drenched in their dead comrades' blood

Their screams only fill me with more power

I take my time with each

Exacting upon each of them a payment that I deem suitable for their crimes against me

By the time I am finished their blood has formed a pool large enough for me to bathe in

My demon side quenched for the moment I return to my normal form and peer at the hell I created

Death and destruction reek from the room

Claw marks inches deep are embedded in the walls and not from me, but from my victims

Blood is slowly congealing on the floor in large puddles

In my mind their tortured screams echo throughout the room

I feel disgusted with myself for letting my demon self win

And I knew that I would be answering a lot of questions

But for now no one came and so I peered down at myself

Only to find the ancient inscriptions burning up at me

Creating two blades from thin air I take them in each hand and begin to do a dance of blades

Slicing myself until I no longer have the strength to draw the blade over my skin

Yet as long as my demon side lives, I can not die

But at least the scars from the blades would remain

As an everlasting reminder of my hate

A repentance for my sins

A tribute to the dead

And a promise to defeat the demon in me once and for all


	5. Run

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** I guess I was kind of on a poem writing marathon today. Another Raven poem for you guys. Read and Review please!

**

* * *

**

Run

When you begin to feel shudders down your spine…

Run.

When the air becomes heavy with despair…

Run.

When you feel like you are suffocating inside your own skin…

Run.

When everything around you begins to die…

Run.

When darkness begins to cloud your vision…

Run.

When reality as you know it begins to disappear…

Run.

Run before it is too late.

Because when you feel total evil devouring your soul,

You won't ever have the chance to again.


	6. Parasite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. (Bursts into tears)

**Parasite**

A parasite dwells within me

Slowly devouring me

Consuming me in my entirety

I can feel it taking over

I can feel it spread its vile roots within me

There is no cure

I can't get rid of it

And it can't get rid of me

I scream in my agony

I call out for help

But I'm alone

My thoughts are fading

I know that it has won

Yet I also know that it will force me to do things I don't want to do

It will change me

And although others will see the change

They will never know what the catalyst is

Only I will know

And now I have learned

That if you let it feed off of you

And you do nothing to stop it

Then rage becomes something you can't control

And in the end it will only control you


	7. All My Sorrow And Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, if not Raven would go mega evil!

**Author's Note: **First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. Second, I have updated my story, _An Assassin's Wings_, so please go and review that. Let me know what you think or complaints bla bla bla. Anyway review this too. Next chapter should be out soon. This time I mean it. Really. So um yeah. That's it. Read, enjoy, and review. Thanks!

* * *

**All My Sorrow and Pain**

There's an evil inside of me

Lurking just beneath

Waiting to come out

Like a sword in its sheath

Yet it is slowly surfacing

It is quiet no longer

And with every single breath I take

It only seems to grow stronger

And the hate I tried to push away

Just keeps coming back

And the evil that runs in my veins

Is beginning to make me crack

Evil stains my eyes crimson

Turns my red blood black

Makes it so I'm so far gone

That I can never go back

My conscience is fading

The goodness has left

There's nothing else but hatred here

My soul has been theft

My hopes of going back to normal

My hopes of going back

Are all washed away with my soul

While my reign of control goes slack

Consumed by evil

Consumed by hate

I turn to darkness

And open the gate

The portal is open

My work is now done

The world has died

And all that's left is one

The buildings have fallen down

The people are now stone

My friends have been killed

And now I am all alone

The sky has turned a twisted red

And blood continues to fall as rain

And the only thing I'm left with

Is all my sorrow and pain


	8. I Am The One Who Did This

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **This is a poem I wrote at three o'clock in the morning so sorry if you don't think its good but whatever. I think it's pretty good though so read and review it! I don't know what inspired me really. I guess I was just bored and these thoughts came to mind. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!

* * *

**I Am The One Who Did This**

You're slowly being tortured

The pain makes you cry

Your suffering makes you yell out

Screams of anguish to die

Blood is slowly pooling

Staining the ground red

And all the ones you ever loved

Are on the ground now dead

There are no words to express your sorrow

Nothing to release your pain

You realize that there is no hope

Because there is nothing left to gain

Your life is fading fast

Your vision's fading black

Your muscles are weakening

Your body's going slack

And all I can do is watch

As your life drains away

Because my mouth has gone dry

And there's nothing I can say

Because I'm the one who did this

Who made everything this way

I'm the one who killed them

Who let them rot and decay

I can see it in your eyes

Your deep burning hate

Accusing and loathing

Because I couldn't stop my fate

I've done the unthinkable

I've done the forbidden

I let that cursed demon out

That I have always hidden

I can still see your faces

The horror and the shock

As I unleashed a wave of black

That turned the citizens to rock

But I saved you all for last

Because of the irony of it all

Because it is the great heroes

That are always the last to fall

Instead I ripped you guys apart

Slowly one by one

So you could all suffer

Until I was finally done

But now the demon's gone

Put back in its cage

And I am left standing here

Left to face your rage

The team you've led is gone

Each been laid to rest

The sun is gone forever

After setting in the west

I can feel your pain

I can feel you sorrow

Knowing that for you

There will be no tomorrow

I am so sorry

But nothing I say will do

For I can not take back

The horrible things I've done to you

Your eyes close for the last time

This heart beat is your last

Your life has finally ended

And now you're part of the past

But all I can do is stand here

Watch you lye on the ground

Nothing is moving

Nothing makes a sound

A numbness has spread in me

I can't seem to feel

The death that surrounds me

Seems too immense to be real

Until something wet slides down my face

I realize it's a tear

For the first time in my life I'm crying

Over something I held dear

I'll never get to tell them

How I loved them all

How I wished I could laugh

Or join in volley ball

Never again will I hear BB's corny jokes

Or help Cyborg with his car

Never again will I talk with Robin

Or go to the mall with Star

I will never be able to them

That although I was always cold

I really did love them

More than a thousand fold

Yet now they'll never know

They all probably hate me

In heaven they curse my name

And laugh with taunting glee

Because I will not be able to join them

It is no place for me

Because surely I will go to hell

There's no other option I can see

I cry for them all one last time

Until my tear ducts dry

I look at all the death and destruction

And realize I must die

So I beg for forgiveness

As I take out my knife

And when I am done

I stab away my life

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you didn't realize this is from Raven's point of view. Robin is alive but extremely injured in the beginning before dieing and the rest of the Titans are already dead. So let me know what you all think. 

shadow290


	9. Bloodlust and Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans but I wish I did.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to. 

This is a sort of poem/short story from Raven's point of view. She's not talking to anyone in particular but she could be talking to herself or whoever you want. This is sort of a different writing style from my other poems but I felt like doing something different. So tell me what you think and enjoy. Oh and just to let you know she is very calm about the whole situation, so um… yeah. Read and Review. 

**

* * *

**

**Bloodlust and Death**

There's this hate

That won't go away

I don't know where it stems from

But it is everlasting

It's changing me

Into what?

…I don't really know

And I'm not sure that I want to find out

It affects me in so many ways

I can't look at someone's neck without my hands itching to strangle it

I can't pick up a knife without the thought of stabbing someone

I can't eat meat without craving to cut someone open

I can't write with a pen without the urge to stab somebody's eyes out

And it's tempting

So very tempting

But I somehow manage to restrain myself

I keep myself from doing those horrible things

But lately… it's been getting harder

I can't seem to control my actions anymore

I barely kept myself from stabbing that last person

And I broke annoying Beast Boy's nose just the other week

When he wouldn't stop cracking such corny jokes

I know there's something wrong

This is no ordinary problem

I was never like this before

Thinking and doing are two separate things

But now they are starting to combine

But the worst part is how I react

I actually enjoyed punching the lights out of Beast Boy

I took some cruel sadistic pleasure in seeing Starfire bleed from her paper cut

And I only longed for more

For more of that twisted pleasure

For more of that crimson liquid that tantalizes my thoughts

I'm unsafe

I'm a danger to be around

And I'm only becoming more of a threat as time passes

Especially because of what I crave:

Bloodlust

And

Death

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU. **


	10. No Mercy, Only Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. Life sucks.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this poem a while ago but forgot to put it out. I do plan on updating my other stories but I've been incredibly busy with work, school, soccer, and a ton of other stuff; so sorry. Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**No Mercy, Only Pain**

I hate you

I despise you

I loathe you

Your very existence sickens me

Compels me to give in to my dark side

Just so I could rip you apart with my own hands

I knew you would do this

But nobody listened to my warnings

No one paid any heed

So they suffered for it

But I did not

I have been planning your demise

Ever since the day I saw you

You pitiful bitch

A crybaby

A whiner

A pathetic waste of life

An existence that doesn't deserve a title

Because you run away from everything

They were willing to help you

They were willing to shelter you

They were willing to give you friends

And ultimately they were willing to give you happiness

Even I would restrain myself

But you just had to run away

Yet again

You're too afraid to handle life

Too childish to accept what is offered

Too stubborn to grasp it

Pathetic

Disgusting

Repulsive

You are worse than the shit that plagues the world

People like you…

Should die

People like you should rot in hell

You're worse than a criminal

More ugly than a toad

Far more stupid than a knat

If only…

If only I had acted upon my instincts

If only I had killed you right then and there

Then they wouldn't have had to suffer

Then they wouldn't think so much of you

But then again

If that hadn't happened I never would have had the chance to exact out a more suitable revenge

Whatever pitiful thoughts you have in your mind that you gave yourself up to defeat that criminal is wrong

You weren't the one who did it

It was me

While they made their escape I faked mine

I stayed behind to push the criminal to his death

I'm the one who over loaded your powers

And then absorbed them into myself

Before encasing you in a stone shell

That you can never escape from

I saved my friends more grief by letting them think you had died

By defeating our greatest enemy

But only to appease them

But perhaps the one most appeased is not them but me

Now you are trapped for eternity in that stone hell I have imprisoned you in

I can torture you to my heart's content

I can rip your mind to shreds

But no one will ever know

Because everyone thinks you're dead

I have made sure that you have regretted what you did

I make sure that not a day goes by in which you don't beg for forgiveness

I make sure that you suffer in both mental and physical pain

You must really regret it now

You're falling apart

You're trapped in a living hell

And you only have an even worse hell coming to you when I release you to death

And if you think you can escape from me there

Then you are terribly wrong

Because I have control over everything that goes on in hell

But there I have even more tools to prolong your pain

There I can make all your nightmares a reality

And if you're afraid of me now

Imagine how horrified you'll be in hell

You scum bag

Suffer

Rot

Burn

Be consumed alive by my demons

Regret

Plead for forgiveness

Only to receive none

Because a traitorous bitch like you deserves

No Mercy

Only pain

* * *

**Author's Note:** Obviously this poem is about Terra. I decided to add a couple of twists and stuff just because I felt like it. If you're a Terra fan then don't take any personal offense t this poem. So um, yeah. This is it. Please review. Oh and thanks a ton to all those who have reviewed; you guys freakin' rock. Oh and the stuff written in the poem doesn't mean I feel that way. 


	11. Forever Bound to Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** This poem is sort of riddly so um yeah. More of an opinion type thing. Blah blah blah. ALSO I am working on the next chapter for an Assassin's Wings as fast as I can. I am just really buy all the time, so sorry about that. Once again thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

* * *

**Forever Bound to Hell**

We are the players

In this little game

Always being used

Pawns with no name

We follow the path

That was already set

Conforming to society

Trained like a pet

Lost in the game

That plays with your life

Can make you live wealthy

Or suffer in strife

It toys with your emotions

Confuses your mind

Hides away all the answers

That you are desperate to find

It takes away your time

Only to give more pain

Tortures us all

But has nothing to gain

It fiddles with our minds

It finds our beating heart

Makes life so horrible

It tares our souls apart

It takes away so easily

And it never gives back

It slowly wears us down

Until our minds begin to crack

Makes us so broken

That no dead have been risen

All those are trapped

In an endless, void prison

Trapped within our souls

Our sins unforgiven

Takes away the motor

That we had once driven

Our human bodies

All are now dead

Our souls have finished

The path left to tread

In the dead end

Waits an abyss

You jump in

Only to meet death's kiss

The death of a soul

An empty shell

It has no future

It's bound to hell

The game is now over

There is no winner

All that is left

Is the soul of a sinner

You could be good or evil

To your heart's extent

But none can escape

The devil's intent

There is no god

There is no heaven

Only the Hell's circles

The circles of seven

No glory awaits

No paradise above

All there is is pain and torture

None of the things you love

God may not exist

But the devil is real

And all souls are kept

Within cages of steel

Listen at night

You can hear them cry

Whimpers of agony

Screams while they fry

We're all bound

We're fated to hell

Ever since we cheated fate

And because of that we fell

No happiness

No sadness

Nor sanity

Or madness

Just empty inside

A hollow shell

An unhappy reminder

Of where a soul used to dwell

Yet forever we are bound to all go to hell


End file.
